A Collection of Sory Drabbles
by corpuscalypso
Summary: The result of asking fyeahroryandsam for prompts on tumblr :  All drabbles are under 500 words and are all Sam and Rory shipped romantically. Enjoy! Rating ranges from K to T
1. Hero

**So, I asked for Sory prompts on tumblr and this is the result. A collection of drabbles all under 500 words. Enjoy :)**

_~Prompt: Sam serenades Rory with a cheesy love song~_

"Puck, the assignment was love songs." Mr. Schue clarified.

"Oh, I know," the teacher blinked, brow furrowed. "I love that song. So I sang it."

"It's called drowning lessons! I highly doubt its even school appropriate since I didn't hear much over the that obnoxiously loud guitar—"

Mr. Schuester cut Rachel off by clapping his hands together. "Okay, well, Sam had something?"

"Um, yeah I do," the blond answered. He hid his somewhat flushed face by turning to grab his guitar. He took a calming breath and walked to the front of the room. "This is for you, Rors," was all he said, with confidence building. He gradually returned to normal color as he started strumming a few chords, receiving confused looks and murmurs from his fellow glee clubbers.

All except Blaine and Rory sat, puzzled. Blaine wore a huge grin whereas Rory just sunk farther into his chair, his face and neck turning beet red.

"What are you doing, Sam—"

"**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
>Would you run and never look back?<br>Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
>And would you save my soul tonight?"<strong>

Sam was gaining courage, walking closer to the Irish boy who was looking around nervously.

"**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh?<br>Oh please tell me this,  
>Now would you die for the one you loved?<br>Hold me in your arms tonight."**

With his eyebrow raised, Kurt turned to Blaine. He huffed after he saw the bowtie clad boy sporting a knowing smile.

"**I can be your Hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I would stand by you forever.  
>You take my breath away."<strong>

Will was just watching in amazement. Rory was still very red, but had tears forming in his eyes. Sam was just barely a foot away from him. They didn't break eye contact as the song came to a close and Rory slowly stood up.

"**You can take my breath away.  
>I can be your hero."<strong>

The choir room was completely silent as Sam gracefully dropped he guitar as Rory threw his arms around the older boy. Santana was actually speechless as Rory placed a kiss on Sam's lips.

Blaine cheered them on as they laced their fingers together and made their way to two seats in the back of the room.


	2. I Love You

_**~Prompt: Write a drabble about the first one to say "I love you", and when~**_

As Sam sunk back into the couch, Rory buried his face deeper into his boyfriend's shoulder. They had started watching Avatar but Rory quickly drifted to sleep having seen it so many times before. Sam let his fingers drift into the brunette hair of the Irish boy as the movie progressed.

Sam cocked his head to the side and glanced down to see Rory's peaceful expression. Happiness swelled through him as he grinned to himself.

"Nga yawne lu oer" the blond said quietly to the dozing boy.

"I love you too," came a mumbled response.

_**~Review Please~**_


	3. Out

_**~Prompt: Rory is nervous about coming out to his friends back home in Ireland. Sam calms his nerves~**_

"What if they hate me? What if my mum won't look me in the eye? What if Seamus—" Sam cut off the frantic brunette boy by gently placing his hand on either side of his pale face.

"Rors, enough with the what-ifs. From the stories you've told me about your family, they definitely won't hate you. They'll love you no matter what." the blond cracked a smile. "Just like me." Rory let a smile spread across his face as his cheeks tinted pink.

"You are so corny sometimes."

"You know you love it," Sam responded before pressing his lips softly against Rory's.

_**~Now accepting more prompts either on here or on my tumblr, yourelosingyourlight . tumblr . com~**_


	4. Road Trip

_**~Prompt: Sam and Rory go on a road trip~**_

"Looks like you need to call someone, Sammy," Rory said beside him, swatting away the smoke pouring from the engine. Sam just scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

"No way! I can handle this." Sam leaned over the open hood, heat radiating onto his face. The blond felt a hand wrap around his wrist and he was suddenly pulled back.

Sam looked over to see Rory smiling with guilt, a cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Looks like the road trip will have to wait," Sam shrugged, sliding his hand up to lace his fingers with his boyfriend's as they waited patiently for AAA to arrive.


	5. Truth or Dare

_**~Prompt: Sam and Rory decide to play Truth or Dare on night.~**_

"Truth or Dare, Stacy?" Rory asked the younger girl.

"Truth!" she answered excitedly, making her brothers giggle.

"All right. Is there a boy you like at school?" Stacy turned bright red as she gaped at the brunette.

"That's a mean question! It's embarrassing!"

"Who is it?" Stevie asked without missing a beat. She just pursed her lips. Oh my gosh, it's Cameron, isn't it?"

"No!" She was looking at the floor. Stevie was just laughing hysterically, tears forming in his eyes as he rolled around on the floor. Sam rolled his eyes. Stevie was known to be a tad overdramatic.

"I hate you Rory! Stevie is gunna tell Cam and then he won't ever talk to me again!"

"Oh, I'm sure that won't happen. In fact, I'm positive he'll want to talk to you more." Stacy just sneered in Rory's direction.

A few turns later, Stacy was ready for payback. And Rory picked truth.

"Is there a boy _you_ like at school?" The tips of the brunette's ears turned pink. He swallowed hard.

"Yup." Sam turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"Who?" Stevie piped up.

"Ah, that wasn't the question. I answered my truth and that's all I'm saying."

"That's not fair!" Stacy squeaked.

"That's life, kiddo." The Irish boy shrugged. They continued playing until the younger Evans kids were called up to bed. Rory made sure to avoid conflict by always picking dare for the extent of the game.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Sam pointed an accusing finger a Rory. "Rors. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered out of habit. Sam smirked and outstretched his arms.

"I dare you to kiss that boy you like." Rory chuckled as he wriggled into his boyfriend's grasp. He placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips before they both broke out into a fit of giggles.

Okay, sorry that took so long! Hope the ending didn't suck :)


	6. Ireland

_**~Prompt: Rory and Sam discussing what to do when Rory has to go back to Ireland~**_

"But I really think we should talk about it, Sam." Rory stated strongly. He even surprised himself when he grabbed that handful of the back of Sam's t-shirt as the blond turned away. At least it slowed him down.

"I just don't want to think about it." Sam replied softly. "I just want to spend as much time as I can with you while you're here. Now is all that matters to me." Rory gave a tug and Sam threw his arms around the brunette in an embrace.

"I'll come back for you."


	7. Honeymoon

**This is the extra-special drabble, written for fyeahroryandsam on tumblr for the Valentine's Day Sponsor Gift. **

**~Prompt: Rory and Sam go on their honeymoon and realized married life is harder than they thought, but is twice as fun~**

"You're living in sin."

"You're disgusting."

"Fairies."

"Homos."

"It's wrong, what you did."

"You're going to hell."

His blue eyes stared into mine, glossy with fear and a bit of heartbreak. These words were spat at us just while we were in the crummy Ohio airport.

Rory was having trouble dealing with strangers hating him for no reason. It was completely understandable so I put on a brave face. For him. I held his hand in mine, my silver band shining on top of our entwined fingers.

"Just a few more hours, Rors, then we'll be where no one can hurt us."

"I know, Love. It's just…"

I pressed a kiss to him temple, effectively calming him down. I shot a narrow glare at the woman sitting across the aisle, who cringed at the sight.

Rory didn't notice.

"Flight 423 to Hilo International Airport in Hawaii, now boarding first class."

"Finally," he mumbled. I shot him a soft smile before we stood.

The flight was much more tolerable. The plane was in rows of three and Rory and I took up the middle and window seats. The aisle seat was empty. Rory appreciated this, not having to hold back if he had the urge to grab my hand.

As soon as we stepped off the plane, a warm wind swept past, giving off a slight floral fragrance. I looked over to Rory.

His face had immediately brightened with a smile as he took in the palm trees and the vastly open airport. I led him to the baggage claim, to get to the resort as quickly as possible. Before I could even attempt to push through the sea of people, a younger man, clad in leather despite the perfect 80 degree weather, stepped in front of me. He screamed tourist.

He spat, "fags," before disappearing. I didn't even blink, turning back as I felt my husband drop my hand.

"Rory…"

"Get the bags please, Sammy."

"Aloha! Welcome to the Hilton Waikoloa Village Resort! We are glad you two decided to stay with us!" A young Hawaiian girl, no more than twenty, exclaimed in our direction as we entered the lobby.

She led us to our suite, unlocking the door. Before she turned to leave, she faltered. "Thank you for choosing us," She stated. "Have a great time on your honeymoon." And she was gone. I had one eyebrow raised, facing the door.

And then he laughed. I faced him, biting my lip. His smile was giant. "Can we stay here forever?" He then proceeded to run over to the king sized bed, flopping down on it.

"Good morning."

"Good morning indeed," I chuckled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I met Rory's gaze. He was sprawled out on top of me, his bare chest peeking out from under the hotel sheets. He could barely contain his smile as he leaned down to press a quick peck to my lips.

"I love you Mr. Flanagan-Evans" I told him, bringing him in for another kiss.


	8. Stay

_**~Prompt: How does Sam propose to Rory?~**_

"_Stay with me. Please."_

The words rang through Rory's ears, faint echoes in his mind. Rory's eyes focused on his wrist that was in Sam's grip. He had turned around after the blond grabbed him…

"I can't. I need to go, Sam. My flight leaves in two hours. I don't understand, you never reacted like this when I've left before." Just the way he said it…

"I hate when you leave." Rory cracked a smile. He pulled his wrist from Sam's hand and entwined their fingers together.

"I always come back—"

"The leaving is what I can't stand. You should stay."

"I can't just up and leave everything behind in Ireland."

"Stay. Marry me." Rory couldn't help but gape. Sam slowly formed a smile on his face. He dropped Rory's hand to caress either side of his face, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. "Let me know your decision when you get back."

_**~Review please. And send more prompts to me here to to yourelosingyourlight . tumblr . com. Thank you loves!~**_


	9. Time

**I know I should be updating Star Crossed but I slipped and wrote some Sory. Oops. **

"They made a video for me. They talked about all the good things I've done. I guess I was so focused on the negative… and I'm pretty sure Brittany dumped me 'cause I'm too dumb for her now."

"Sam, that's ridiculous. You surely aren't dumb. You shouldn't believe that, especially coming from her." Rory hadn't meant to sound so abrasive towards her but Sam actually laughed. There was a comfortable quiet on the line following.

"I've missed you, bud." Rory couldn't help but feel his heart break.

All throughout the time he spent at McKinley, Rory slowly fell in love with his Christmas sponsor and he hated how cliché he felt about it. He decided to pursue Sugar to get away from those thoughts since it would hurt him that much when he left anyway.

But hearing Sam speak with such a genuine tone made him do something he normally wouldn't have. "I've missed you more than you can imagine, Sam." He swallowed hard. "It's been killing me. Not being able to see you every day… my heart aches…" Rory's statement drifted off into silence, leaving him feeling melodramatic and sick. Sam didn't say anything for a bit.

"You loved me." It was posed as a statement and not a question.

"You're a lot smarter than you get credit for. But I never stopped." He answered hesitantly.

"Rory—"

"No. It's okay, Sam. I've learned to deal with it. I just didn't think I'd run out of time with you."

"You didn't."

**I hope this doesn't suck. Please send me prompts, that would be so helpful. My url on tumblr is damnannalies if you wanna find me there. Hope you liked it :)**


	10. Goodbye

_**~I didn't get requests for this but I got bored in my Interpersonal Relationships lecture. Enjoy~**_

Sam held onto Rory's wrist and looked at the ground. Rory turned back around, dropping his suitcase; he was just inches from the blond.

"Just say what you need to but don't make this hard Sammy." Neither of them spoke or moved for a moment. "I need to go."

Sam chose not to respond, but he took that one last step forward. His hands rushed up, his calloused fingers gracing the back or Rory's neck. Rory's eye went wide from surprise and Sam just gazed at the other boy for a second to give time for Rory, or himself, time to hesitate.

But they stayed still. So Sam brushed his lips against Rory, for the briefest moment.

"Goodbye Rory."


	11. Hello

_**~Continuation~**_

Rory laid in bed. His very own bed in Ireland. Alone.

It's been weeks since he got back and he's just been numb. He put on a happy face for seeing his family but he's never missed anyone more than he missed Sam.

They left everything they had with a kiss. They left behind their friendship with that kiss. Sam had stepped back, said goodbye, and walked away. And Rory left.

Rory hadn't texted him, even though Sam sent Rory the occasional message. Rory didn't know what he could say to him without making his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

"RORY PACKAGE FOR YOU!" Seamus yelled up the stairs, ripping Rory from his own mind. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and set out down the stairs. "See I knew he wouldn't come down if I said there was someone here to see him," Rory paused as he heard his brother speak, but it was too late. Rory spotted that familiar blond figure standing near Seamus.

"Rory." Sam stated as their eyes met.

"I'll just be on my way," Seamus said to the general audience and snuck to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I guess I mostly wanted to make sure you were alive. You never answered my texts or calls..."

"So you decide to just show up at my house unannounced in a country across the ocean?" Sam scratched the back of his head, shaking his head.

"It does sound strange when you say it out loud," he chuckled, causing Rory to crack a smile as he stepped down the rest of the stairs. "I've missed you."

"Really?" Rory stopped short, cocking one eyebrow. Sam glanced to Rory's lips as he took a step toward him. The blond nodded.

"Can I?" He asked, earning a vigorous nod from the Irish boy. Their distance immediately closed as they wrapped their arms around each other tightly, burying their faces in the crook of the other's neck. Rory didn't realize he was crying until Sam pulled back to wipe his cheeks free from tear tracks.

Sam placed his forehead against Rory's and neither spoke for a few minutes. "Well-" Sam started, immediately being cut off when Rory kissed the blond. His lips lingered as Sam's hands traveled up Rory's back and reciprocated the kiss.

They stood there, grasping desperately, kissing eagerly, until they heard Seamus come back from the kitchen.

"Oh well hello there fellas."


End file.
